The control of undesired vegetation is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Achievement of selective control of the growth of weeds especially in such useful crops as rice, soybean, sugar beet, maize, potato, wheat, barley, tomato and plantation crops, among others, is very desirable. Unchecked weed growth in such useful crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of undesired vegetation in noncrop areas is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
WO2015/084796 discloses certain herbicidal compounds of formula i

wherein inter alia Y1 and Y2 are each O; R1 is H or C1-C6 alkyl; R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are each H; Q1 and Q2 are, independently, a phenyl ring optionally substituted with up to 5 substituent independently selected from R10; and R10 is independently halogen. The cyclic N-carboxamides of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.